


Between Sucking Cock and Holding Hands

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: dailyprompt, Dialogue-Only, First Time, M/M, Write or Die 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I can't believe you, Kristopher."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Sucking Cock and Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the fourth [Write or Die](http://hiderefer.com/?http://writeordie.com) exercise, my goal was to write 100 words in 20 minutes. But I managed to finish the drabble and achieve the word count goal in 15, go me! :)
> 
> So this is... kind of a companion piece to [Off-Limits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/153537)? Read that first and you will understand the title of this drabble :)
> 
> The dialogue format was inspired by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/justsomeone25/profile)[**justsomeone25**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/justsomeone25/) 's _Bedtime Conversations_ series which I read a long time ago and absolutely _loved_.
> 
> Drabble inspired by the prompt ["can't believe you just did that"](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/186283.html) from [](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dailyprompt**](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
>  **Important:** This was a WRITING EXERCISE. Non-beta'd, non-edited, non-checked and posted as is.

"I still can't believe you just did that."

"Yeah well. If I had to wait any longer I'd probably die from lack of sexual satisfaction or something."

"...Are you telling me you never once—all these _YEARS_?!"

"Naw, not like that; people gave me blow jobs and stuff."

" _Blow jobs and stuff?_ That's it?"

"...The blow jobs were awesome."

"..."

"..."

"I can't believe you, Kristopher."

"I can't believe you either, Adam."

"..."

"..."

"So what exactly was the _stuff_?"

"Well... you know..."

"No, I really don't know."

"..."

"..."

"Just _stuff_ , okay? Not—not—you know."

"Not like what I'm doing to you right now?"

"Yeah."

"Did anyone—did anyone touch you here?"

"...no."

"Why not? You said you knew all along."

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Wannasaveitforyou."

"Huh?"

"Wannasaveitforyou."

"..."

"...why did you stop?"

"I'm not moving again until you answer my question in English."

"..."

"..."

"I said, I wanted to save it for you. I didn't wanna do it with anyone else."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!!!"

\- End of this piece, but the story continues in [Off-Limits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/153537) -


End file.
